


kirisaba oneshots/headcannons/drafts i'll never finished

by MrDuNord



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDuNord/pseuds/MrDuNord
Summary: It is what it is, have some small/ unfinished works
Relationships: Ikusaba Mukuro/Kirigiri Kyoko
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Mukuro remained silent as her classmates socialized, hand placed in her lap and she picked at her cuticles and she stared at the center of her desk listening to every conversation taking place in the room, her sister having gone to antagonize the stuck up heir, leaving her to suffer in her awkwardness of her own existence until class let out for the day. A sudden tapping on her desk brought Mukuro back from her thoughts, running her right hand through her black bob she looks up expecting it to be Junko, but is instead greeted by the form of the ultimate detective, her classmate, Kyoko Kirigiri.

“Oh, hey Kirigiri do you need something,” Mukuro asked as she slouched back in her chair and looked up at the other girl.

“Yes, I need your weapons expertise for this case i'm currently working on, If your not busy i was hoping we could go to my dorm after school to work on it, i probably won’t be needing you long, so you should be able to go back to you usually actives,” Kyoko stated looking over to Junko at the last part, everyone knowing Mukuro’s time is usually spent tending to whatever bizarre request the other twin had for her.

“Um, yeah, sure I don't know how much help I'll be, but I'll try my best,” Mukuro mumbles as she stands up and grabs her bag, “can we stop by the upperclassmen dorms though I need to get something back from Tanaka,” Mukuro perks up as the bell rings and they walk into the hall.

“I don’t see why not, what are you getting from him anyway.” Kyoko questioned as they walked down stairs to the dorms.

“You’ll see, you’re not allergic to animals are you?” Mukuro asked playfully. Kyoko tilts her head and shakes it.

“No, not that I know of at least,” Kyoko relied with a concerned tone. They reach Tanaka's dorm and Mukuro taps her knuckles on it 

“Good.” Mukuro teases as the door opens. Instead of seeing Gundham Tanaka, the one behind the door was Sonia Nevermind, another upperclassmen of theirs, dressed in a full body black robe

“Dark Queen who dares interrupt our sacred ritual,” A voice booms from in the dark room. Sonia Turns quickly, grabs Mukuro into the room and shuts the door leaving a confused Kyoko standing alone in the hallway, debating whether she should check on Mukuro or just stay in the hall and wait. Before Kyoko got to make a choice the door opened once again Mukuro being pushed out with an big black wolf at her side, as she said her goodbyes to her ‘friends’ were they friends Kyoko couldn’t tell, but it does seem that this happened regularly, based on Mukuro relaxed behavior about all this. Kyoko looks down at the wolf and wonders how Mukuro possibly got the okay to bring it into the school. 

“Okay well,” Mukuro chuckles as she sees Kyoko's confused expression as she looks down at the wolf,” this is Ruger, he is my combat dog. I was allowed to bring him here as he helps with my talent.” Mukuro tells Kyoko as she pets the top of her dog's head.

“Yeah,” Kyoko pauses, “Mukuro that's not a dog, that's a wolf.” Kyoko continues as she folds her arms over her chest.

“Okay well he's like wolf-dog ya know, he’s like only 86% wolf, the rest is dog, but if the school asks he’s only 50% wolf,” Mukuro explains, “you can pet him if you want, he's a good boy, Gundham told me he only tried to eat Teruteru once today.” Mukuro told Kyoko as she pet the wolf. He seemed to enjoy it as he wagged his tail. 

“I’ll pass on that, let's head to my dorm shall we,”Kyoko suggests and she turns from them and starts heading to her dorm.


	2. Scrapped piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nnnrrrg stoopid man too dumb to write

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nnnni will do better

“As much fun as killing you would be,”The detective starts as she works her hands up to the taller girl's shoulders and locks her hands behind the soldiers neck, Mukuro looking confused put her hands around Kyoko's waist, this show has now drawn the attention of most of the class, kyoko suddenly pulls the soldier down to her height using the leverage she has gain and pulls her down the suddenly grapple caught the soldier off guard,“That's not what I need your room for tonight, also i’m not being ‘shady’ i just don’t want everyone here to know my business.”, the detective whispered in her ear.The soldier was released from the detective's hold but didn’t move, she only turned her head to the side to whisper in the detective ear.   
“You keep this up and I’m gonna start thinking we ain’t going to my room for me to show you different guns and bullet wounds,” the detective was the one to pull back first, just to get a look at the soldiers face, which was now beat red and the playful glint changed to something more mischievous, Kyoko just rolls her eyes playfully and pats Mukuro cheek.   
“Whatever, I’ll see you later, okay” Kyoko replies playfully,as the bell rings to dismiss them. Mukuro goes to grab her bag , but is disrupted by the weight of someone swinging their arm around her shoulder.   
“What the fuck was that, muku, can’t believe you wouldn’t even tell you own sister you were fucking little miss uptight, damn and i thought we were close!”, Junko yelled in Mukuro's ear. Mukuro whipped around with her bag in hand holding it close to her chest.  
“I-I--- It’s not like that Junko, you got it all wrong, we’re just friends, we were just joking, I am not ‘fucking’ Kyoko,” Mukuro stammers out putting air quotes around fucking. “We’re just good friends is all, yeah, just good friends,” Mukuro breaths out mainly to herself as she shakes her sister off of her.ne1fbjqfbvrihbuq1ef no not good enough!!!!!! TRY AGAIN STINKY BUT THIS TIME A LITTLE BIT TO THE LEFT ITS SO OOC YOU MORON YOU HAVE TO LET IT DEVELOPE YOU CAN”T JUST FORCE IT D:< YOU HAVE TO LET IT COOK AND SIMMER BEFORE IT BOILS IT. SCRAP IT DINGUS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short i will post another today probably


	3. this bitches gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they cuddling

Kyoko awoke very abruptly when she heard a shape knock on her door, being a light sleeper she was up instantly. She rolled over to her nightstand and picked up her phone checking what time it was. She turned on her phone and blinded herself with its light squinting at her phone screen, the numbers burning her retinas read 1:19 AM. Sighing and rubbing her eyes, Kyoko rolled out of bed to go see her apparent late-night visitor. Stretching as she got up the door, opening the door enough to see who was knocking but not enough that they could force themself in. None other than Mukuro Ikusaba, her girlfriend of 2 months holding in vitro rose dressed in a camo tank top with black basketball shorts, Kyoko could hardly judge her attire though, she was just wearing an oversized button-up, a goofy grin rushed upon Mukuro’s face as Kyoko opened the door. Seeing who it was, Kyoko opened the door wider and stood in the door frame.

“Do you know what time it is,” Kyoko half-joked at the other girl, “what are you even doing up this early...late, whatever, why are you awake?” she exasperated at her as she opened the door and moved out of the way and waved her into the room.

“To answer your questions, Yes and I couldn’t sleep so I worked out for a bit then after that I still couldn’t sleep so I walked around and I went to the little school store and I got you this,” Mukuro explained as she shuffled into her girlfriend's room. The door closed behind her Kyoko rolled her eyes as she took the In vitro rose and placed it on her desk.

“Thank you, that’s very sweet of you mukuro, I love it,” Kyoko remarked as she put her hands in Mukuro's locking fingers with the tired girl. Leaning up and kissing her briefly, “I think it’s time you get to sleep though it is quite late and we have school in the morning.” 

“Ah, okay, well I’ll see you later then, I guess,” Mukuro muttered as she unlocked their hands and turned to leave. An arm around her waist prevented her from moving more.

“I love you but dear god you're dumb when your sleep-deprived,” Kyoko sighed as she pulled the other girl closer. “Stay, we’ll sleep together you might actually get to sleep that way, come on.”

“Oooohhh, yeah, yeah! Okay, yeah sounds good to me.” Mukuro chuckles as she rubs her neck and turns around, letting herself be led to the other girl's bed. Kyoko rolled her eyes at her and lifted up the covers and slid under them, then held them up as an invitation for Mukuro to join her. The other girl climbs in and her hands find Kyoko's waist and wrap around her pulling her in close, resting her head on top of Kyoko's' and nuzzling her hair. Kyoko nuzzles the crook of Mukuro's neck, her warm breath tickling Mukuro's neck. A content and tired sigh left the soldier’s mouth as she fell into a restful slumber. Kyoko’s arms snake around Mukuro’s waist and pull her in closer before she also succumbs to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> they are
> 
> they are gay


End file.
